


Fields of Gold (Assorted Oneshots)

by RumoursMadness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Assorted Oneshots, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, Finry has romanced each character at least once, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romance, Soulmates, These are just going to be random oneshots that have really no connection to one another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumoursMadness/pseuds/RumoursMadness
Summary: And so he sank softly into a daydream in the fields of gold - and life and love was a creation of his own making.(Basically a bunch of random oneshots about my Inquisitor Finrias Lavellan)
Relationships: Blackwall/Male Lavellan, Female Hawke/Male Lavellan, Iron Bull/Male Lavellan, Iron Bull/Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Lace Harding/Male Lavellan, Male Hawke/Male Lavellan, Male Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet, Male Lavellan/Original Female Character(s), Male Lavellan/Original Male Character(s), Male Lavellan/Solas, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Flower's Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly to find Finry's voice and rediscover his personality. He has definitely grown as a character since I first made him. Also mostly to practice my writing...stuff. Anyways, enjoy lol.

Even in his dreams the flowers would sing. It was a soft song that only he could hear, a lullaby that was whispered into silence. He knew flowers couldn’t really sing, not in the way that others would expect – but he heard them even still. They would hum in dulcet tones that tickled his ears and pulled at the smile on his lips. He was never sure why he heard the flowers and saw their songs in the air; it just happened – something that was, for him, as natural as breathing.

He could feel reality pulling at him; hear the low murmur of his clan-mates off in the distance and the howl of the wind as it rustled the trees; pulling and tugging at the brittle branches. Winter was coming. He could smell it in the air – crisp and cold as splashes of gold and silver and green painted the insides of his eyelids.

Winter was sharp, like the glass the clan’s craftsman had found near the water; but not like bone – it was too dull. It was silver and gold and green and the palest shade of blue – like Mahanon’s eyes. Snowflakes in the summer but...not.

Blades of grass tickled his cheek as they danced; a soft sigh rocking them gently side to side. Grass was soft, it’s song was gentle but still cutting.

The halla nudged him, her cold nose pressing against his neck as she huffed. He could almost imagine her voice, soft and calm as low tide. _Wake up, wake up, wake up..._

He really didn’t want too but he forced his eyes open, green staring into brown as the halla cocked her head. _Good morning._ He smiled and picked up the flower that had been lying next to his head, red petals fluttering in the wind.

It was a pale shade of crimson, the stem a deep green. The colors sang as the wind blew and he let go. The petals laughed as they rose into the air, a simple dance that carried them away into the sky. _Good Morning._


	2. Open Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at Finrias' own POV. Dunno if I liked how it turned out or not...oh well. (I wrote this while listening to the song Open Road by Roo Panes - you should check it out)

It’s always the calm after the storm – when the tears have dried and your heart finally starts to beat again that you find it. That simple thing that we all share, deep inside. Washed clean by the salt of your own tears – gold, glittering and so very beautiful. It’s fragile at first, brittle as it beats to an old rhythm that you’ve always known but never really heard before. _Hope_.

Something like that, so persistent that it clings to you, catching and latching and refusing to let _go_...once you find it you have to be careful not to let it slip through your fingers. I almost did. A long time ago I almost gave up on the bud that blossomed. Impatient and hotheaded, hurting and hating and...I would have let it collapse.

The people seemed to glow with it as they sang the words I knew from a different life – a quieter, simpler life in the eyes of a small child who loved his mother. They glowed with that simple, glittering thing as their hearts bled. The fear that had hung in the air seemed to vanish as they prayed, loving a creator that I _knew_ I shouldn’t believe in – at least...not anymore.

We had survived. I had survived, despite everything. They needed me, needed something to believe in. They needed _hope_ – and I would give it to them. Herald or not I would be something that they could believe in. I would stoke the fires of gold that had ignited in the wake of destruction.

He may have wounded us, beaten and bruised us...but I was never one to back down from a challenge. The road has been opened for us now and the journey may be a long one, but we will persevere. And that gold will blossom into something new – I’ll make sure of it.


	3. The Hole Where Your Heart Lies (Finry X Mahanon Lavellan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I think this one came out pretty good lol. Enjoy~

They were empty touches, grey caresses that stung with every move they made. Their eyes were cold, brilliant and blue as they watched him. Finrias’ heart clenched, an old ache that settled deep in his bones as they met his gaze. _Mahanon, Mahanon, Mahanon…_ a mantra he repeated with every breath as his heart broke and the ice settled in his veins.

They were doing it again – pushing, shoving him _away, away, away_ – a broken heart whose song played on repeat as they cried alone in the dark. He just wanted to _help_ but all they did was scowl at him. Such sadness seemed to suit them all too well.

“Leave me.” Simple words that felt like a blow to the face and he frowned, reaching, wanting. His touch was gentle as he grasped at the pale strands that hung in front of their face – a veil of spiders silk that shifted with every shuddering breath they allowed themself. They were pale – their skin cool to the touch and wet with their tears.

Finry breathed deeply, burying his face in the crook of their neck as he held them close. They snarled, eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears as they collapsed against him.

A loud crack of thunder sounded in the distance and rain fell in sheets. He could smell the blue in the air, feel the cold spray of the rain through the thin fabric of the tent as the sky cried.

“Why do you do this, Mahanon?” He whispered into the darkness.

They remained silent, heaving air through corrupted lungs.

Finrias sighed. An ache formed in his chest – something that throbbed and pricked and stung and he let them go. He knew it was useless to try and help those that truly did not wish to be helped. It didn’t make it any easier.

“Why...” Their voice was hoarse, thick with some emotion that Finry simply couldn’t place. They couldn’t seem to go on, couldn’t seem to force the words from their lips.

Why? Finry knew why; he’d always known why. They were his heart.

“You are love.” He said nothing else, soft words that stuck – _choking_ – like cotton in their lungs and they no longer cried.

He touched them hesitantly, a ghostly caress that tugged at the hole in their chest – the thread that pulled and pushed and pulled again – sewing them up from the inside. Their breath hitched, eyes stinging and the kiss was unexpected. _Welcome_.

It was soft, simple as they came together and Finry smiled against their lips; rosebuds blooming inside, _light_ and _lovely_ as he laughed and Mahanon sighed. The rain smelled of love.


	4. Lighthouse (Finry X Josephine Montilyet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Josephine so much okay. 
> 
> This one was kind of inspired by the song Glory by Dermot Kennedy

She was gold that glistened in the dark – a light that guided him back to sandy shores when his mind strayed. She held him tightly, an anchor that kept; keeping as he slipped away. A figure even still in the daydreams that took him from her.

He felt her grip tighten, linen bunching as she grasped at his shirt – almost as if she were afraid he would vanish should she let go. He had memorized her face – the curve of her lips; every freckle, crease and beauty mark committed to memory. A portrait crafted with care; so very _lovely_ the smile on her lips.

She wasn’t smiling now.

Her eyes were worried, wondering as she watched him. Lips pursed and brows drawn together – he reached slowly, carefully, _gently_ and smoothed the crease between her eyes. He smiled, something soft, dreamy when she wrinkled her nose – enjoying the light blush that danced across brown skin.

“Where do they take you?” Her voice was quiet and she rested her head on his chest, hazel eyes peering up at him as wisps of dark hair brushed against his chin. He hummed, eyes hooded as he met her gaze.

“Take me?” He rested his head against the cushions as he waited.

A pout formed on her lips, “Often you go where I cannot follow, I simply...” She trailed off, something...almost sad in her eyes.

His touch was gentle as he placed a hand on her cheek, fingers tracing invisible shapes and figures into her skin – fairies, halla and roses as they fall in the winter. He blinked, shaking his head.

“When I was young I would tend to the halla that pulled the clan’s aravels,” His voice was quiet in the dark room, the crackle of fire a familiar lullaby. “I would groom them, keep them fed; healthy and whole. They were fine company and I found I preferred them to actual people.” He chuckled.

Josephine tilted her head, curious. “I...do believe I have heard of halla – they are a type of horned stag, yes?” He nodded.

“I would find myself drifting off as I tended them, swept away in adventurous tales of my own making. Some days I would slay dragons to the tune of Andraste’s Mabari – others were much simpler. Sometimes I would dream of the ocean and the things lying in wait deep in it’s depths. Now...” He paused, eyes drooping as he yawned.

Her smile was soft and small as she met his gaze. “Now?”

“I dream of you.” Simple words.

She scoffed, face flushing as she buried her head in his chest.

“Such things you say.” She murmured.

He continued, “I dream of when next I will be able to hold you. I dream of your voice and your smile and your silly ruffles.” He grinned when she sputtered, eyes wide. “And I dream of kissing you.”

He could feel his cheeks flush and his ears twitch. They stared at one another, embarrassed. She smiled.

“Oh, I...” Her hands fluttered, unsure as her smile grew. “ _Well_ -”

And then she kissed him. Shy and silly and sweet – they laughed; giggles in the dark with a butterfly’s kisses.

She was light, glimmering and gorgeous, glinting in the dark – no matter how far away he slipped she would always lead him back to shore. She was his lighthouse.


	5. Midas (Pt.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically the first half of Finry's backstory that I thought up ages ago and never got around to writing. It's pretty rushed but at least it's written now lol. Part 2 should be up sometime soon.

He scowled, darting behind old barrels and broken crates searching for his cat. The alienage was small so she couldn’t have gone far... _unless she’d gone out into the city_. He groaned, running a hand down his face. It was almost dark and he knew his mother would come for him soon. It was a bad idea to be out and about at night in the city.

The night belonged to the thieves, murderers and slavers that prowled the dark streets of Kirkwall’s Lowtown; though he knew it wasn’t nearly as bad as it was in Darktown. He shuddered at the thought of his poor kitten somehow stumbling her way into, what his mother called the _‘Pit of all Evils’_. He froze, his bright green eyes widening as a single thought popped into his head that cemented his resolve. _‘Someone might eat her!_ ’ He knew he had to find her.

He hesitated, looking around. The city guards would close the gate once night fell, he knew, so he had to be quick. She couldn’t have gone far…

He slowly made his way towards the exit, feeling as though he were somehow doing something bad. He tried to ignore the persistent voice in the back of his head telling him that it was a bad idea, that he should turn around and go _home_ -

“Finrias!” He froze in place, his hands twisting together guiltily as he met the stern gaze of his mother. She was alight with the sunset, fire red hair glowing as she stared him down and he felt as though he were facing a demon of rage – she was the picture of motherly concern and anger and he didn’t know how to handle it.

“Finrias, I certainly hope for your sake you weren’t planning on going out into the city? It’s nearly dark! You know how dangerous it is at night- ugh, Andraste preserve me.” Her eyes, as green and bright as his own were filled with fear...but also disappointment.

He stared guiltily at his feet, toeing the dirty stone and wringing his hands together as he tried not to cry and Ara felt as if she had kicked a puppy. Finry sniffled, biting at his cheek.

“I can’t find Miss Nugs anywhere, Mamae!” He wailed, tears glistening in his eyes. “I looked _everywhere_! Behind all of the crates and boxes and even in the alleys and everything and she’s just _gone_.” He scowled and stomped his foot, “I told her not to leave the alienage but she didn’t listen and now someone is going to make her their dinner and-” He paused, gasping for breath.

Ara sighed, kneeling down and pulling him close. He hiccuped, his whole body shuddering as he cried. _‘He’s so thin’_ , she thought idly, smoothing out his hair – it was a darker shade of red than her own but they looked so similar most thought them siblings at first glance.

“Oh Finry, no don’t cry love. How’s about you and I go look for Miss Nugs in the morning, when it’s safe, hmm? I’m sure she’ll be fine for a few hours.” She dusted the dirt from his tunic.

“But what if she got into Darktown? What if someone sees her and thinks, _‘oh yummy’_ , and they eat her and then she’ll be dead!” He wailed into her shoulder and she sighed.

 _Maker’s arse was he dramatic_. She loved her boy with all her heart, really she did, but sometimes she wondered if he was touched. He would dream up impossible scenarios that would send him into a panic – she had thought that he would stop when he got older but here he was at eleven years still clinging to her and crying over something that hadn’t even happened. Although, she did have to admit that it was possible Miss Nugs _had_ been eaten, not that she would tell _him_ that…

He continued to mumble into her shoulder, his breathing heavy and she heard none of what he said.

“Breathe with me, Finry. In and out – there’s a good man. In and out.” She looked into his eyes and sighed. The poor lad looked absolutely _devastated_. “I think we should get you fed and then tucked in, yeah? I promise we’ll look for Miss Nugs in the morning, little one.” And with that Ara tugged a despondent Finry in the direction of their home.

~~~

It was dark and a low hush had settled over the alienage. Finry knew he should have been asleep but his mind was filled with dark thoughts of his dear Miss Nugs and her future, _or lack thereof_. He could feel the familiar sting in his tired eyes and he wondered how it was possible for him to cry any more than he already had. He was quite certain that he had cried enough tears to fill the ocean with his sadness. His heart was heavy in his chest, and he felt as if he was chewing on cotton. He clutched at the dirty blanket that covered him, so upset that he didn’t even mind the grime. He sighed, a pout forming on his lips.

Miss Nugs was his only friend and he loved her dearly. He had found her stuffed in one of the rubbish bins a few months past and had been taking care of her ever since. She was a true friend in his times of need – something that the other children of the alienage were not. They stayed away from him.

Finry knew they thought him awfully strange; though he didn’t know why. He had five fingers and toes and his ears were just as sharp as theirs… he never understood why they thought him odd – but he didn’t care. Miss Nugs was all he needed; besides, the other children were mean – he’d much rather talk with his cat.

He pursed his lips. There was a chance that Miss Nugs was still alive but...she might not stay that way forever. He knew that, should he have gone missing she would have wasted no time looking for him. _‘Miss Nugs wouldn’t have waited ‘til morning._ ’

He turned to look at his mother where she lay asleep on the pallet beside him. _If he was quiet…_

He pulled himself up and out of the bed, careful not to trip or make any noise as he made his way to the door. Ara sighed and he froze – blood turning to ice in his veins – she rolled over still asleep and he breathed out, slipping out of the house.

It was cold and he shivered, slowly creeping towards the large gate that led out of the alienage. He was careful to stay in the shadows. The gate was even bigger up close and he groaned. There was no way he could open it by himself or even climb over the top. He inched closer, his hands grasping at the cold metal. The gaps between the bars were small but they were still there...maybe he could squeeze through? He was rather small himself.

He squeezed his shoulder through first, then his left leg and his head, wincing as the metal dug into his skin. He paused, taking a deep breath before yanking the rest of himself through as well. He was quick to muffle his cry of pain as he fell to the ground, jarring his arm.

He had made it, he almost couldn’t believe it. He knew he had to hurry though, his mamae might wake up and he didn’t want to get in trouble – but he couldn’t let his cat get eaten either.

He ran past broken boxes and crates, peering down alleys as he quietly called out for her.

“Miss Nugs?” His voice was a nervous whisper. “Miss Nugs? Please come out before someone eats you!” _And before Mamae wakes up…_

It seemed ages had passed when he finally heard that familiar meow and then there she was, sitting atop the dirty staircase that led into Hightown. He rushed to grab her – torn between relief and annoyance – only to have her dart away as he approached. Her mangy fur was blackened with dirt and her blue eyes glowed with mischief.

“No, we can’t play yet – we have to get home before Mamae wakes up. It’s not safe to be out at night!” He hissed. He was starting to get a bad feeling. Something was crawling up his spine and swirling around and around in his stomach; he felt ill.

Miss Nugs cocked her head to the side, stretching and paying no attention to the anxious child in front of her. He scowled, creeping up to her as slowly as he could before pouncing. He scooped her up, holding her close, ignoring her hiss of discomfort.

“Bad kitty! You know you aren’t supposed to leave the alienage! Now if we don’t get back we could both get in trouble!” He gave Miss Nugs a dirty look. Miss Nugs ignored him.

“Now, what do we have here?” A voice came from behind him and Finry turned.

It was a man, with dark hair and pale skin and eyes that bore into him– he reminded Finry of a hungry bird. He shuddered, backing away.

“What’s a...young thing like you doing out and about in the city at night, hmm? It’s dangerous out here you know.” The man smiled but it wasn’t kind. “Elven, too? You know your kind aren’t welcome outside of the alienage – someone could hurt you. Not everyone is as nice as I am.” Finry didn’t think he was nice at all.

“Er...I was just looking for my cat. I need to go now...” He started backing away, careful not to take his eyes off of the man.

“Hey, why don’t you stay a while-” He grabbed at his arm, yanking him close.

Finry cringed, kicking and struggling to get away. Miss Nugs hissed, swiping at his face – and then it was over as fast as it had begun. He dropped to the ground, twitching and convulsing and Finry hissed at the burning pain in his arm. Eyes wide, he looked at Miss Nugs.

“Did you do that?” Miss Nugs didn’t answer.

“Finrias!” Ara was panicked, her voice shrill and afraid as tears rolled down her cheeks. _Oh_.

She sprinted over to him, throwing aside the old wooden staff that was clutched firmly in her hands. It was an old thing that she normally kept hidden away. She’d said that his father had given it to her but no one could know that she had it – otherwise they would take her away from him. She pulled him close, sobbing into his tunic; they clung to each other.

Finry was shaken and confused, _guilty_. He never meant to make his mother cry he just wanted his cat. Miss Nugs meowed, her tail batting his chest.

“You scared the life out of me – what were you _thinking_! I told you we would find the damn cat tomorrow! I-” Her voice caught.

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“It doesn’t matter, we can talk about this later. We need to get back.” Her words were clipped and he bowed his head. He felt _awful_.

Ara grabbed her staff, standing quickly and took his hand. She didn’t notice the two armored men that were making their way down the stairs but Finry did. He tugged at her dress, afraid. She spun around, pushing him behind her as the blood drained from her face.

“What?! Apostate – drop your weapon.” One of the soldiers barked. “Now.”

“I-this isn’t what-” Ara stumbled over her words, pushing Finry along as she slowly backed away.

They rushed towards her and she pushed him behind her.

“Run! Get away from this place!” He could see the tears in her eyes and the bad feeling was back. He couldn’t seem to move as one of the soldiers grabbed her – the other one was heading towards him. “Go Finrias! Run! Leave me – get away!”

She struck out, a ball of fire soaring through the air and hitting the soldier in the back. It spread, licking at his skin and armor. The scent of burning flesh filled the air and he paled. The soldier dropped to the ground, still and silent. The other soldier let out a shout, shoving his mother to the ground.

She turned to look at him, fear in her eyes and tears on her cheeks. She mouthed something, _‘I love you.’_ He wanted to help, to do _something_ , but he was frozen. He could feel a scream building in his throat that only released after the soldier had pulled out his sword and stabbed her in the chest.

Then he was running, Miss Nugs clutched tightly to him. His bare feet slapped against the stone as he sprinted down alleys and up stairs. He didn’t know where he was going – just that he had to get away. _Mamae, mamae, mamae_. He couldn’t breathe.

He could still hear the clank of armor behind him and turned down a corner, sprinting as fast as he could. He could see something big at the end of it, a wooden crate that was partially open. He made his way towards it, yanking open the lid and slipping inside before pulling it shut.

The scene kept replaying in his head, over and over - _‘I love you’_ and then she was gone. Miss Nugs was quiet as he cried, cuddling close to his chest. His breath came faster and faster as his heart thundered inside and one thought ran through his head as the darkness creeped at the edges of his vision, _‘This is all my fault.’_


End file.
